Customer loyalty programs give rewards in exchange for stamps, points, or other quantifiable measurements of spending/transactions. The objective is to obtain repeat business and gain insight into customer spending habits and analytics. Some examples of these are physical point/stamp cards, branded/store based credit cards, and custom mobile applications.